The Return of the Elemental Lord
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Naruto and his three friends have lived many lives. After the last life they lived they changed the world forever. After one of the speakers of the lords goes missing Naruto returns to the mortal realm to see what is going on. What he finds displeases him
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the spirit world, a fox was walking through his domain, as he did he looked at all the young kits frolicking in the many gardens that surrounded his palace. The fox had golden fur and nine tails, his eyed were a shade of deep blue. He had an aura of peace and tranquility which was different from his nature. He was the new Kyuubi and Lord of the element of Fire. He was currently going to met with the other elemental Lords to discuss the situation in the mortal world. He chuckled as he saw one the kits pounce on one of the other only to be kicked into a pond.

He finally made his way to the grand hall of his palace, as he walked he saw that his guards were bowing to him, many of the female guards had looks of lust in their eyes as he was yet to be mated and wanted a chance to mate with him. They knew that he would only mate with someone who was strong so that way she could bare him a strong kit. Which was why their military was mostly female, he was alpha and females always followed the alpha.

After reaching the meeting hall he was greeted by the other three Lords. Haku the ice dragon, Mistress of Water. Though friends in their previous lives and lovers at one time, now they were on opposing ends of the spectrum, one could say they are enemies, but they were actually on friendly terms because of their pasts though they still fought in many wars with each other. The other was Gaara the raccoon dog Master of the Wind and Air, ally to the Lord of Fire. Their friendship had passed through many lifetimes and battles and still to this day held strong. Wind and Fire had always complimented each others since the creation of time. Finally was Lee the stone dragon Lord of Earth, he was the ally to Haku as their elements could make nature.

"Greeting Lord Naruto how was your morning walk I hope everything is well?" asked Haku who was sporting a faint blush on her face. Even if they were technically enemies she could not forget the love she had for him in her previous six lives she had lived, though the last one she almost came close as Naruto had almost killed her on a bridge. Even if had been almost seven hundred years since it happened she was still a little pissed about it.

"Everything was nice, saw some of the kits playing in the gardens, it was quite entertaining." Naruto said with a chuckle. He had risen to power almost five thousand years ago when the Old Kyuubi had went corrupt and greedy, he had came from a warrior clan and was trained in art of battle. In those time only the strongest could control the element of fire. Naruto at a young age had always played with it until one day the Kyuubi saw him controlling the black flames of the underworld something he himself still could not do. Becoming deeply angered and threaten by this fact he went to kill young Naruto. Naruto being trained had sensed that he was going to be attacked jumped out of the way when a fire ball smashed into the ground. Confused as to who had attacked him Naruto looked around only to find his Lord snarling at him. He quickly put two and two together and got into a defensive stance. By that time the whole village had found out that their king was in a battle with a kit no older than 500, (12 human years) the battle had lasted a good twenty minutes before Naruto had came out on top, by using the black flames. He was immediately crowned the new King and had ruled since then.

"Thats good to hear, I too saw some of the young ones playing the other day. I must say your realm is quite peaceful and beautiful. IT JUST SHINES WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" yelled Lee as everyone cringed at volume of his voice. Lee was always the eccentric one of the four. He even placed a curse on the mortal plane by spreading his ideals of the power of youth. It was always a different element in every lifetime but was still the same disturbing principle. One time it was the Spring Fountain of Youth, and then their was the Mountain of Youthfulness, another was the Hurricane of Youth, and his personal favorite maybe to piss off Naruto was the Flames of Youth. The mess up thing was that in every lifetime there was always a devote follower in these teaching, and they had a fascination with the color green and big eyebrows. All the other Lords felt sorry for the mortal realm.

"Seriously Naruto why haven't you killed him and his follower in the last life, it was just that one guy, it would have been the end of that curse and they would have made you a God." Gaara dryly said as he tried to look away from the Stone Dragon. Gaara had aways been the social outcast of the group. His nature was like the element that he ruled over, free and wild. Every time he ventured into the mortal plane for their regular hundred year patrol he was always alone and often feared. His last trip he had become a psychopath loner who spent almost a century spreading death and destruction. It was necessary because as too many people were getting to much control of the elements and was shifting the natural balance of the world towards chaos.

It was the mission of the four element Lords to keep the balance, when all four lords go into the mortal plane a great War is bound to happen. The last one was when they declared war on the elemental countries, in that war the world was forever changed. Almost all of the elemental users where wiped out. The ones that survived where so damaged that they could only control one element. As the Lords left the mortal plane they limited the abilities of "Chakra" which was the source of power that the people used to only one element per person. Everyone was aligned to one of the four, but only a select few had the ability to control their element and they were called benders. One last act was to combine all their elemental energies into one being, he or she would be the speaker of the Lords in the mortal plane. They were to be called the Avatar master of all the elements. And for the next two thousand years the mortal plane had been at peace that the Lords slipped into stories of old and folklore.

"You know I can't do that, unfortunately. Though the curse has lifted being that since Lee here hasn't been in the mortal realm for two thousand years his teaching has vanished from the World." Naruto said as everyone sighed.

"Yeah but what about us?" Haku said with tears running down her cheeks. When that statement was heard Gaara and Naruto looked at Lee would was running around the room yelling "YOUTH" and started to cry.

Feeling that the meeting was getting off track Naruto decided it was time to speak the issues they had. "Ok all kidding aside its time for our centennial meeting, I will start. I would like to announce that our lands have been well on track to repairing themselves since the last war we had." he said as he glared at Haku who only stuck out her tongue at him. She had went to war with him when they got back to the spirit realm because he had a fling with a couple of the mortal women, though no children were conceived it still hurt her, also for the fact that he let a mortal man touch her chest with a electric attack didn't help either. "Our people are now living in a state of peace and prosperity." Naruto finished.

"In the my realm everything is as it should be I have decided that it is time to lift the embargo to the realm of Water and Rock, if you want we can opened the trade routes once again." Gaara said in a bored tone. "That is all, I will send a messenger with the contracts very soon."

"That would great, I am please as I missed the Sake that your realm is famous for." Haku said with a big smile on her face. "I will wait for the contract soon, when you do send him send a bottle my way." she finished with a wink. This cause all the other Lords to shudder, last time she had sake she nearly engulfed to world with water.

"Ssure Haku but please don't over do it, I don't think the world could handle another flood." Gaara said to a pouting Haku.

Lee only stated that everything was doing fine in his realm. Once they had finished their report it was time to find out what was happening in the mortal realm. Gaara was calling for his avatar as it was his people that he was born into. After finding that his Avatar was not coming he knew that something had happened so Naruto called the previous that was living in his realm. Roku came running to his master call. After telling them that the Avatar was born into the air nomads everyone was getting concerned. Something had happen to the Avatar and the loop was in danger. They decided that Naruto had to go into the mortal realm and find out what had happen to the air nomads. So with everyone in agreement and a warning from Haku about being with mortal woman again he transported to the mortal realm.


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE BUT DONT WORRY I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE FIRST OF MANY UPDATES. MY LAPTOP WAS RUINED AND IT TOOK ME ALL THIS TIME TO RETRIEVE THE INFORMATION AND NOTES. HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER

.N.N.N.N.N.N.N.N

.M..N.N.N.N.

It had been three weeks since Aang was released from the ice burg and had made his way towards the southern Air temple in which he used to live. He was sadden to find that the temple was now in ruins. What really set him off was when he found the remains of his dear mentor Gyatso in what used to be his room. Deeply sadden by this he went into what was now called the Avatar state, this only served to announce to the world that the Avatar was back as the artifact all around the elemental temples began to light up. After the female water bender by the name of Katara calmed him down they made their way north so that they can find a water bending master to teach both of them the art of water bending.

Meanwhile in Fire Nation, the people were in an uproar as news of the Avatars return had been circulating. The Fire Lord was deeply worried, if the Avatar had finally come out of hiding it meant that he was finally ready to stop the Fire Nation from conquering the world. He had no idea of what was coming. He had banished his only son, and as a joke told him he can return if he captured the Avatar, he had no way of knowing that he was still alive. He had to find a way to turn things in his favor again, but now he had more pressing matters at hand.

Azula was in one of the many training dojos the palace had to offer. She was extremely pissed at her father. Why you might ask? Well because he had thought it was best that she married a council member's son as it would help the Fire Nation better. How she had no idea, but she would not be wed to anyone unless she chose. Having enough of destroying the training dummy, she decided to go for a walk. As she walked tears began to fall down her cheek, she was sad that she had to be the way she was. She did not like being the bitch she was but she had no choice as her father would not have weak children. She knew this well as she missed her older brother very much. She walked for a good three hours before she realized that she went a bit further than she intended and it was about to rain. She quickly found a small cave and decided that she would take shelter until the rain stopped. As she sat there she began to think about how life would have different if her uncle became Fire Lord instead of her father, then she would still have her mother and brother by her side.

She began to get bored and went to explore the cave some more. The more she explored the more realized that this cave was no ordinary cave. It looked to be a very old temple of some kind as on the walls was pictures of a fox, raccoon and two dragons fighting a large mass of people. Then on another wall was the same four animals but had the symbols of the elements on their chests. They were standing around a single being. Each of the animals seemed to be attacking the being but soon realized that they were not attacking him but giving him power over the element. Her eyes widen as she now knew what that meant. The first avatar and the wall before was a depiction of a war that happened many, many years ago.

She remember a story that her mother had once told her about the four elemental lords. How they came from the spirit world was so angered by the lust for power that the mortals had that they brought with them a great war. After the war they had taken away the power to control the elements from almost every human in the world. Those who still had the power to 'bend' where limited to one element. As a way to control the balance they gave one being the ability to control the four element and all the sub elements that fell under them, and he was to be called Avatar speaker of the Lords. After which they left the mortal plane and haven't been seen since. At first she thought it was just a tall tale that people made up to pass the time but now she was not sure anymore. She continued to walk down the dark corridor using only her flame to light the way. She finally reached the end of the cave and found a ancient door that had foxes all over the frame. She went to push the door only to find that it would not move.

Thats when she noticed a small hole in the center of the door and from the looks of it had been burned a lot which meant it was a fire lock so using her fire bending she sent fire through through the lock and the door slowly opened. There was a huge gust of wind as the trapped air rushed out of the chamber. As she walked in she noticed that the room was well lighted by the torches that surrounded the room. At the far end of the room was a huge picture of a nine tailed fox. It looked so majestic and beautiful with it golden fur and piercing blue eyes, but what got her was the picture next to it. It was a man of about eighteen, he was standing on top of a hill with his sword embedded in the soil. He had the same blue eyes as the fox in the other picture and the hair matched it too. There only one way to describe his body and that would be god like. He was dressed in what seemed to be a red kimono used many years ago but on him it suited him. She was so focused on the picture of the man that she did not realize the movement that was happening behind her.

A red mist had descended from the roof of the chamber and into what seemed to be a altar. The altar slowly began to open and underneath was a whithered body. It was wearing the same clothes as the man in the picture but was almost falling apart. As the mist went into what appeared to be the husk nose slowly the body began to regain it formal state. The body then began to sit up and it looked around. What it saw was a girl no older than seventeen maybe older staring at an old painting. "Hello young one." he said in a deep rich baritone voice that startled the girl.

Azula was so scared as she knew that there was no one in the chamber when she walked in and she would have noticed if some one came in afterwards. She began to study the man that was in front of her and noticed that he had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. Also he was wearing the same outfit that the man in the painting had though a little worn out. Her face went completely pale as she realized who was in front of her. It was the Elemental Lord of Fire, he had come back to the mortal realm once again. She did the only thing she thought of at the time, she went to her knees and bowed to the Fire God. "My Lord please forgive this mortal for disturbing your slumber."

Naruto began to chuckle at the girl before he went and place his right hand on her shoulder, he noticed that she flinched so he decided to end her fears. "Please young one don't fear me, I am not mad, instead I am happy that some one was here to met me when I woke up. And being such a beautiful girl, is almost a blessing. Now tell me what is you name."

"Azula, is my name my Lord." was all she said still bowing to Naruto.

"Now Azula-chan, please stand up as I don't wish for you to be on your knees. A beautiful girl such as you should never be on her knees." Naruto said with soft caring tone that made Azula blush.

"As you wish my Lord." she would had said more but was stopped by Naruto. "Please don't call me that instead call me by my name, Naruto."

"My Lord I can't call you by that as I am just a mortal not worthy of such familiarity." she replied still refusing to look at Naruto.

Naruto softly grabbed Azula's chin and forced her to look at him. "You are worthy in my eyes." was all he said as he kissed her in the forehead making Azula blush so much a tomato who be envious. "Now please tell me where we are as I have been asleep for a very long time."

Azula began to tell him everything from that has happen in the past hundred years. She told him about her grandfather starting his war on the other three nation in hopes of ruling the world. The massacre of of the air nomads as it was the next line for the Avatar to be born in. How her father had taken the throne and instead of stopping the war made it worst by forcing all males to join the fire nation army or be branded traitors. The recent news that the Avatar had returned and how her father had been burning entire villages to the ground looking for him, also about her banished mother and brother for speaking out of turn and how she had to be a bitch just so her father's wrath wouldn't come down on her.

After hearing everything she had to say Naruto was extremely pissed. How had his Nation fallen so much all for the ambitions of mortal men. He knew what he had to do, bring down the Fire Nation so that he could build it back to its formal roots. "I see, Azula-chan. Please take me to see this Fire Lord so that I can have a word with him."

"Of course Naruto but first we must find you some clothes as those seem ready to crumble." she said with a blush as she noticed that the painting gave Naruto's muscles no justice. They were more impressive up close. Naruto looked down and shrugged before flames engulfed him, as the flames calmed he was now dressed in an red and black robe that showed his superior status, as on the back of the robe was "Kyuubi" in golden letters. So people would know who he was as no one was foolish enough to try and take that name. Azula began to lead her Supreme Lord towards the palace, as they walked she noticed that the people were beginning to whisper about the man who had the audacity to wear the symbol of the fire God and wear his name. They had went to report the local guard of such a gross offense.

Azula could not help but to blush as she was walking with a living god, one of which was the most handsome of all the men she have seen. She began to berate herself, remembering herself that Naruto was a god and he would never stoop so low as to take a mortal woman.

Naruto on the other hand was just looking all around him seeing how everything had changed since his last visit during the shinobi era. He missed Kurenai and Anko those were some of the wildest women he had ever been with. Sadly they were killed before he could mark them as his mates there was nothing that he could as they were now in the dominion of the Shinigami. He could have tried and take them from the underworld but it could have brought a great war in the spirit worlds. Naruto was currently fighting in a war with Water and Earth at the time because of the women. So he decided that it would have been best to let them rest. He did pull a favor with the death god and had them moved to the most beautiful sector of the underworld, in which the are now enjoying their afterlife in paradise. He often visited them and to enjoy their company but sadly their memories of Naruto had vanished at the turn of the century.

As they were about to reach the more wealthy part of the village twenty fire nation guards stopped them. "You there how dare you wear those marks, it is forbidden to wear such markings. You are hereby under arrest for breaking our most holiest of laws." then he ordered his comrades to take Naruto into custody. As they were about to touch Naruto's arms, their arms began to burn. But the flame was not the normal ones, no there flames were black. The guards knew what these flames were and by proxy who Naruto really was as only one being had that much power as to control the dark fires of Hell. The Fire God Kyuubi, they immediately dropped there weapons and began to bow to the embodiment of fire. "Please forgive us my Lord, we foolish mortals did not know of you arrival. Please let us redeem our selfs by giving you a proper escort to the Fire Palace." the captain said shocking the villagers that where watching the whole proceedings.

"Very well mortal, make haste as I am busy." Naruto said in a uncaring way before he turned to the two unfortunate guard that had severe burn marks on their skin and were moaning in great pain. Naruto lifted his right hand and swung it one over the two guard. Pure white flames came of his hands and landed on the burn marks healing them.

"You are merciful my Lord please this way." the captain said as the two men got up and began to praise Naruto. They all wondered why the princess was with them and why she was not being burned for being to close. It was then that they noticed a small mark on her forehead. She was blessed by Naruto himself and had granted her more power than the Fire Lord himself.

As they walked they noticed more and more villagers were by the road. News of the Fire God arrival had spread. At the castle Fire Lord Ozai had heard that the Fire God had been awaken and was making his way to the Palace. He immediately began to make preparations for his arrival. He had the courtyard clean and placed a red carpet for Naruto arrival. The more Naruto and Azula walked the more people began to cheer for the Fire God. By the time the were half way to the palace, flower pedals were falling from the roof tops and music began to play. More and more guards came out to escort him to Palace. By the time they reached the grand Gates of the Palace it looked almost like a parade that was giving when an army returns home from the front lines. The Guards all lined up opposite of each other leaving a wide space for Naruto and Azula to walk through, the the trumpets sounded and the great gates opened. At the other side of the gate was Ozai and all his generals in ceremonial clothes bowing to Naruto. What confused Ozai was that his daughter was standing next to him, that confusion was quickly replaced with greed. If the Fire God took his daughter as a mate then he would have the most powerful being by his side. Then there would be nothing that could stop him from taking over the world.

Azula could see the greed in her father's face and was disgusted as she knew what was going through his head, though she did not mind being with Naruto. She glanced at Naruto and saw that he was getting rather pissed as he too knew what was going through his head.

Naruto could not wait to put this greedy man in his place, he could have killed the man where he stood but where would be the fun in that. No, he decided to it would be more fun to play with this mortals life, make him sweat a little. Naruto knew that his warriors were still alive and well and still loyal to him all he needed to do was send out the word and they would come to him. It was then he decided that he would help the Avatar with his quest to learn the elements, though he would not teach the boy as that would shift the balance that was placed all those many centuries ago.

"My Lord, what an honor that you have come down visit this your humble servant." Ozai said as he bowed to the Naruto. He was no fool he knew that he was no match for him and did not want to incur his wrath, so even though it was a blow to his pride to bowed to another person.

Naruto was not fooled by the display, "Yes, I have come to see how my lands and people have faired since the last time I was in this realm." then Naruto looked straight at the man "So tell me how are things mortal." Naruto said with a tone that promised pain if he heard something he did not like. Though Naruto already knew from what Azula had told him.

"Everything is great my Lord, we have become the most powerful of all the Nations." Ozai stated with pride in his voice. "But my Lord you must be hungry come I have ordered a feast to honor your return to the mortal realm." Ozai again said as he and his generals bowed and moved aside to let Naruto by.

As Naruto walked down the great halls of the Fire Palace he noticed that it was similar to his in the Spirit World only difference was that his palace was filled with the laughter of happy children playing in the many gardens he had. This place was dark and ominous, it was filled with sadness and sorrow. He now knew why Azula said she had to act the way she did, and was sadden by that fact. He promised that she would not have to be like that any longer. He would reunite her with her mother and brother again, he wanted to see her smile again. He did not know why he wanted that but he did not care.

The feast had lasted four hours and every one seemed to be going well on the surface but not everything was as it seemed. First Ozai tried to speak with his daughter but couldn't as Naruto had summoned some of his female attendants to look after her as he felt that Ozai would try something. Ozai then went into his war room to speak with his generals, what they told him he did not take to well.

They told him that the return of the Fire God and the Avatar within a small time frame could not be taken lightly. The fact that the Fire God was here could put a hamper on their war efforts as he had complete control of the element of fire. He could easily take down the whole world without even trying by himself, and it still wasn't confirmed if the other three Lords were in the mortal plane.

"So my Lord may I ask why exactly are you here?" Ozai asked as he sipped some tea.

"I have heard disturbing news that the Avatar has been missing for the last hundred years and I have come to see what had happen." Naruto said as he drank tea that Azula had poured for him. He smiled at her as she rose to return to her seat.

Ozai was getting a little nervous by that fact because everyone knew that the Four Elemental Gods had created the Avatar as the balance. Of course he would come when news of his disappearance would reach his palace and was nervous by the fact that it was the Fire Nation who made him disappear. He decided to play as if he and the Fire Nation had nothing to do with the current state of the Avatar.

"Well that is certainly bad as we need an Avatar to keep the balance and I assure you that I will use all of my power to find out his whereabouts, my Lord." Ozai said as he bowed.

"No you have enough, I will go and search for the Avatar."

At this Ozai was getting worried, "But my Lord I thought that with your return you were going to help your people win this war and have Fire rule over all the elements." said almost in a panic.

"No I will do no such thing, I have no interest in the plans of man." Naruto said with annoyance in his voice.

"But my Lord!" Ozai screamed "Don't you want your people to rule this World?"

This was the last straw for Naruto. "SILENCE YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" Ozai and his generals cowered before the great might of the Fire God. "You think that I care for your plans for world conquest, What need do I have to rule another realm?" Naruto yelled as black flames shot out from his body.

Azula was scared for a minute but calmed down as she felt the black flame lick her skin but did not hurt her. Of course the fire God would not hurt her.

"I will spare your worthless life for now," Naruto said as he walked out of the room with Azula following him. "But heed my words, if you still follow in the path you are now you will die."

Azula followed behind her lord and wondered what was going to happen to her. Would she be left behind or will he take her with him. _"Of course he will leave me behind, I am but a mortal woman what need would he have for one such as me." _she thought sadly. She was about to turn around when she felt strong arms snake around her waist.

"And where do you think your going my chosen one?" Naruto said softly into her ear.

"I was going to my room my lord. I know that you are leaving in search of the Avatar, so you don't need me around so I was removing my presence." Azula said sadly tears already forming in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled "my chosen one you have no idea how much I need you around. You are my voice and my eyes in this world." then Naruto kissed her forehead "you are now a mistress of fire, this is my blessing and gift. For within you is the fire in which life is given." he placed his hand on her stomach where her womb was. "and for that reason I give you the blue flames of life. Able to bring life where life does not exist." Azula blushed at the contact of her lord but melted into his embrace.

"Come Azula-chan it is time we depart." then Naruto shot out a stream of white fire into the air. Several seconds passed before they heard a roar in the sky. Then a multicolored dragon descended onto the court yard of the palace.

Azula was amazed by the shear beauty of the creature, then a second roar could be heard as a second dragon landed next to her. She was smaller than the other dragon but her beauty was still spectacular. Her scales were the deepest and purest blue she had ever see, even the purest sapphires did not compare. The blue dragon lowered her head to Azula and let her climb on her neck. Azula began to pet her head and the dragon nuzzled her hand like a well train pet.

"She is your companion Azula-chan, she will follow only your command. Her life is now connected to your so treat her well. I know you will." Naruto yelled from his dragon before taking off Azula following after him.

She had never seen the village from the sky before and she was loving every second. Then she looked over to where Naruto was and smiled. _"Finally I have a place where I belong, soon mother and brother I will find you and then we will take back the Fire nation and return it back to what it was and bring balance to the world."_

_MNMNMNMNMNM_

_NMNMNMNMNMNMNM  
_

_**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU THINK WILL WORK PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION.**  
_


End file.
